


gentle caress

by soapyconnor



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hair worship (i am making this a tag)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: jesse loves hanzo's hair.





	gentle caress

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all. i hope u enjoy it <3  
> leave a tip if u want - https://ko-fi.com/widowmakxrs

Feeling like the weight of the world had been placed on his shoulders, Jesse McCree stumbled into his quarters at one-thirty in the morning, dirty, smelly, and barely able to keep his eyes open. He stumbled to the bed, absentmindedly kicking his boots off before he fell into the bed with a soft moan.  
Hanzo rolled over him, and Jesse leaned forward, pressing his nose against his husband’s throat. “Hey,” Jesse murmured.  
“You smell,” Hanzo replied, “Please go take a shower before I have to replace the sheets.”  
“Darlin’ . . .”  
“Jesse.”  
All right. Well. Seemed like Hanzo had just as rough of a day as he had. Jesse kissed Hanzo’s cheek, before he stumbled to the bathroom.  
Returning with sopping wet hair and smelling vaguely of sandalwood, Jesse stood in the doorway, the soft light running across the floor until it touched Hanzo’s sleeping form. His husband’s hair was down, shiny and absolutely inviting. Jesse found himself stunned, unable to remember the last time he had seen Hanzo with it down.  
Hell, even once the man got out of the shower, he made sure to pull it back.  
He crawled back into bed, curling up right behind Hanzo and hooking a leg around his waist before he reached up, gently stroking his fingers through the soft hair.  
He heard a small sigh. “Jesse.”  
“Hanzo.”  
“Please, love, I need to sleep . . .”  
“I’m just touchin’ your hair,” Jesse buried his face against his hair for a brief second, inhaling sharply before he rested his head against the pillows, his fingers never ceasing movement in Hanzo’s hair. “Just relax, love.”  
Hanzo laid there, tense beneath Jesse’s embrace for a few moments, before he forced himself to relax. Jesse hummed quietly, closing his eyes as he continued to run his fingers through Hanzo’s hair.  
He noticed that it did not take long at all for Hanzo to fall asleep.

 

Jesse scrunched up his face and yawned, stretching for a moment before he caught sight of Hanzo, sitting cross-legged on the other side of the bed, quietly sipping at his tea. Jesse’s eyebrows furrowed together. He knew he should be concerned as to why his husband was waiting for him to wake up, looking like he was going to have a serious chat with Jesse, but he couldn’t get over his appearance.  
Two long strands framed Hanzo’s face, and he could barely make out the thin wisps of gray hair above his ears. The back of his hair was long as well, skewed all over the place like he had slept restlessly.  
Or he had a hillbilly getting his dirty fingers wrapped up in it.   
“What’s up, baby?”  
Hanzo’s mouth twitched, before raising his cup and taking another sip. “Last night . . .” His mouth pursed into a thin line.  
Jesse slowly sat up in bed, stretching out his legs. “Darlin’, if you didn’t like me running my fingers through your hair—” He stopped when Hanzo just quietly shook his head.  
“No. I . . .” Hanzo’s face slowly flushed of all color. “I enjoyed it immensely. I never thought I’d be able to get back to sleep after you had woken me up, but . . . you . . .” He coughed. “Somehow, you managed it. It . . . it was probably one of the most peaceful nights sleep I had gotten in a while.”  
A slow smile spread over Jesse’s face, and he reached out, placing a hand on the man’s knee. “Glad to hear it.”  
“But,” Hanzo said, raising an eyebrow. “You messed up my hair.”  
“Did I, now?”  
“Yes . . . so, you must fix it. Atone for your atrocities.”  
“Uh huh.”  
Jesse yawned, and sat up. He smiled lazily at Hanzo, who moved to sit directly in front of him, his back turned. “I think ya just waned me to run my fingers through your hair again, darlin’. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”  
“What could I possibly be ashamed of, Jesse?”  
He shrugged, yawning loudly as he began to gently run his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, careful not to tug too hard on the tangled bits. “Ashamed of receiving affection, of having someone treat you gently, and with love.”  
“I would never be ashamed of that.”  
“Right.”  
Hanzo’s hair still felt so incredibly soft to the touch, even though it had gone through hell last night. Jesse had to admit, he had not been nice to the man’s hair, but that was all right, he was getting to make up for it now.  
Jesse watched Hanzo’s posture as he took another small strand of hair and began to gently work it from the knot. He had to admit, it was rather soothing, sitting there and gently combing his husband’s hair. Naturally, Hanzo would fix it better to fit his liking, but for now, it would do.  
He leaned forward, gently kissing the nape of his neck. “Your hair feels like silk.”  
“Because I actually use more than the water on my hair.”  
“Hey! I use that fancy shit you got in the bathroom.”  
“Do not lie to me. If you do use it, you only use it on your beard,” Hanzo responded. Jesse could practically see him rolling his eyes.  
“Lies. I will not sit here and take this slander,” Jesse shook his head, his heart melting upon hearing Hanzo’s soft laugh. They went quiet as Jesse continued to work through Hanzo’s hair, humming softly as he picked each strand apart. Upon getting them separated, he then allowed himself to drag his fingers fully through the hair, straightening it and attempting to style it.  
“All right, hun, we best be going,” Jesse murmured, glancing towards the clock. “Reyes will be right mad if we show up late . . . Hanzo?”  
He gently touched his husband’s shoulder, and Hanzo slumped back against him. Panic settled over him for a moment, before he realized that Hanzo was asleep. He looked down at him, seeing his completely relaxed expression, and a soft smile spread across his face.  
He pulled himself out from beneath his husband, gently laying him back down on the bed and tucking him in.  
Jesse would make up an excuse for him. Hanzo deserved to rest longer.


End file.
